


King Daddy, Queen Mommy

by Zany_Frog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Daddy Kink, Ecto-Genitalia, Edging, F/M, Fluff, Hey, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise, Praise Kink, Sensitive bones, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Spanking Kink, Vibrators, don't know how much later is, ecto-body, hey guys, i forgot the smut tag wtf, its finished, later is now, later is today, post the rest later, stretch kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zany_Frog/pseuds/Zany_Frog
Summary: 4] Personal favourite headcanon: the position of ‘Judge’ is inexplicably and magically tied to the judgement hall, and Sans’s appearance there isn’t something he chooses to do, but is compelled to do. Either the position is one that’s inherited by a monster each generation, something that’s destined and unavoidable, or it came about at some point during Gaster’s tenure as a means of protecting the King and royal family and Sans was literally made for that role. And the idea that the Judge is inexplicably bound to royal family and that gives Asgore certain powers over Sans’s being (Sansgore hurr huurrrrrr; or Sansgoriel :9)
(adopted this plot bunny from Askellie!)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Askellie (NadaNine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadaNine/gifts).



Asgore was always nice to Sans. It was almost easy to forget that Asgore had complete control over him, over his body and soul. But every little suggestion had to be followed, whether he wanted to follow it or not. Today was one of the days where it was hard to forget the exact amount of control the King had over the Judge.

“Hmm, do you think he can handle anymore, dear? He’s looking rather tired, is he not?” Toriel ran her claws down his thighs, his abused bottom glowing darker than the rest of his summoned parts. His eyes flew open, eyelights turned into blurry hearts. 

“Please, please, no. Please, don’t stop. Please, I want it, please.” He wiggled slightly in his binds, sticking his pelvis further in the air. 

“I think he’s alright, my love. Isn’t that right, Sans?” Asgore’s voice was pitched lower than usual and that only sent more pleasant shivers down Sans’s spine. 

“Yes, yes, Daddy, please! More!” 

“Such a needy little skeleton, isn’t he?” Asgore joined Toriel in her massaging of his ecto-body.

Sans closed his eyes and prepared for what he knew was coming, pelvis still stuck in the air temptingly. The wait was tantalizing. When all he felt were the soothing touches of his lovers, he sighed disappointedly and let the tenseness leave his body.

Almost as soon as he had done so, there was a harsh smack on his right cheek that jolted him forward. He cried out, gripping the sheets under his bound hands. The hand that had spanked him ran up and down his thigh in a soothing manner before another smacked his left cheek. This one was lighter but still left a tingling feeling afterwards.

“Ah! Please, Mom-Mommy, Daddy! Fuck me! I need to be filled! Fill me up, please!” He knew the hearts in his eyes must be nearly unidentifiable, but he didn’t care. He was so wet, he needed something, anything. Oh god, he needed it.

“I suppose we could do something for you. How much do you want it, Sansy?” Fingers teased at the outer lips of his pussy. He bucked into them only for the fingers to be pulled away, Asgore chuckling at his eagerness. He whined and wiggled his hips.

“So much, Daddy! Fill me with your cock! I want it, I want it so bad!”

“Shall I go get the vibrator?” Toriel giggled, already getting to her feet. She pecked Sans on the forehead before heading over towards the closet.

Asgore smiled over at her. “Of course.”

Sans whimpered, struggling slightly. “Nooo, Daddy! Please, I want your cock!”

He felt Asgore wrap his arms around him, pulling him up until he was sitting in his lap. Sans tried turning around, but he was stopped by the arms holding him.

“It’s alright. You’ll get Daddy’s cock soon.”

Asgore rubbed at Sans’s ribs, pulling and tugging in places he knew were particularly sensitive. Sans started squirming in his hold, pushing into the touching while panting out small moans.

“Ple-please, hnnng. Mmn, Da-Daddy.”

Asgore pushed a finger into his pussy, pumping in and out at a slow pace. He enjoyed the quiet sounds his lover made, just for them to hear and no one else.

“You’re not allowed to cum until I say so, alright?”

Sans’s nod was enthusiastic as he wriggled his hips more, leaning back against Asgore for support when the pace was suddenly quickened. Pleasure coiled in his stomach as he felt another finger slip into his pussy, a slight burn accompanying the stretch. The hand on his ribs tightened around one, sliding along it roughly. Asgore’s tongue lavished his neck, nipping in some places and biting hard enough to leave marks in others.

Sans threw has head back onto Asgore’s shoulder, moaning loudly. He was already so close! He wanted to cum, oh please, let him cum! So close!

“As much as I love the show, I found the vibrator. I’m sure our little skeleton will love this one.” Toriel smirked at the skeleton, holding the vibrator in front of him so he could see it. Asgore stopped his motions so Sans could inspect it without distractions. He whimpered but didn’t complain as he stared at the vibrator with drunken eye lights.

It was large, almost as big as Asgore’s cock, and looked to be as long. Blue and white swirled together, mixing beautifully. He clenched around Asgore’s fingers.

“I love it, M-Mommy. Please, can I h-have it?” Sans would have tried to get to it if he wasn’t being held down by Asgore.

The fingers left him, and he felt achingly empty. He let out a little whine squirming in Asgore’s hold.

“Ple-ahhh!” His eye lights rolled back in his skull and his back arched pleasurably when the toy was shoved in his pussy without mercy. The stretch burned pleasantly as he clenched around the vibrator. He focused in on Toriel smiling in front of him.

“Hmmn, haah, Mommy!!” His eye lights grew even more hazy as the vibrator was turned on its highest setting. A bit of drool leaked out of his mouth before he could stop it. He barely noticed his lovers speaking to him through the haze in his mind.

There were hands petting his skull while others rubbed soothingly over his ribs, stomach, and thighs. The toy was still at the highest setting.

“-always so good for us. Mommy and Daddy love their little skeleton, love pleasuring him. Love making him feel good. Who’s our favorite little skele?” Asgore nuzzled his cheek.

“It’s, hah, m-me, Daddy~! I love-ah-love Mommy and Daddy so mu-much!” Pleasure sat burning in his stomach, ready to jump and sear through his body at the slightest provocation. Ohh, let him cum.

“Pl...hahh...wa-want to cum!” He shook from the pressure in his stomach, slowly getting harder to ignore.

“Shhh, it’s alright, Sans. We’ve got you,” Toriel cooed, raking her claws deliciously over his pudgy body. A tingly feeling was left everywhere her claws had been.

“Could you form your cute little cock for Daddy?” Asgore’s tongue licked teasingly at his neck. Sans shivered as his magic formed without hesitation or thought, his glowing blue dick already dripping precum. “So beautiful.” Asgore kissed the area between his shoulder and neck, smirking when the skeleton mewled and nodding towards Toriel.

Asgore gripped his hips to keep him still and Sans’s vision nearly whited out when a wet heat enveloped his newly formed cock. Pleasure from one organ was usually great, but from two it was nearly overwhelming, especially when he wasn’t allowed to cum.

“Open yours eyes and watch as your Mommy rides you.”

Sans wasn’t sure when he closed them, but he definitely didn’t want to miss this. He opened them and stared at Toriel, moaning as she fucked herself on his cock. One hand played with her nipple while the other had slipped into her folds to rub at her clit. Sans gave a high-pitched whine as he tried to buck his hips, the coil in his stomach tightening even more as Asgore started stroking his ribs again.

Then Asgore whispered to him like he knew what was going on in his mind. “You don’t cum until Mommy and Daddy have finished.” It sounded low and sensual so close.

Sans was shaking. Toriel’s moans were getting louder and she was clenching around Sans, sending bolts of pleasure screaming through his bones. Asgore gripped one of his ribs then let his other hand roam further down than his hips, playing with his clit before pulling the vibrator out, then plunging it back in.

Sans gave a breathy moan and bucked his hips without Asgore to hold him down. Toriel had slowed down, watching as Asgore continued to pump the vibrator in and out of Sans. He moved in time with her thrusts.

Toriel smirked before speeding up, taking her hands off herself and presenting the one covered in her juices to Sans. He opened his mouth without even being told and licked her fingers, cleaning them obediently. The other hand made its way to his floating ribs, stroking them harshly. Sans arched into her hands, gasping and panting. Tears spilled onto his cheeks at the overwhelming pleasure.

“Hh, hhhng! Ahh!” Sans’s eye lights were blown into wide and hazy hearts, drool dripping down his mandible.

This was a sight that Toriel loved to see. The two boss monsters were the only ones who got to reduce the talkative, pun-loving skeleton to nothing but a moaning, shuddering mess.

Toriel gave a deep moan as her orgasm washed over her. She heard Sans give a loud whine as she clenched around him, struggling against his bonds and bucking his hips wildly. Toriel let out a sigh as the pleasure faded, taking a moment to watch Sans moan and gasp as she recovered. What a cute skeleton they had.

She lifted herself off of him and began cooing at him, whispering how beautiful and handsome he was as she licked and nipped at his bones. She exploited those sensitive spots she knew so well and smiled when Sans’s moans got louder, hips bucking in the air.

“Mo-hahhh~!” Toriel bit down hard on his clavicle. Sans mouth opened in a silent scream as blood started to leak from the bite. Toriel swiped over it with her tongue and relished in the small noises Sans made, whimpers and whines and pants. His eyes were closed now that Asgore’s command no longer had effect, and he was leaned back on the goat monster, skull resting on his shoulder and mouth open temptingly. Adorable.

Asgore smiled down at his lovers before nudging Sans’s cheek. The skeleton opened his eyes and gazed up at him. “You’ve been such a good little boy. I think you deserve Daddy’s cock.”

Sans nodded, moaning as the praise shot another pulse of pleasure to his core. “Ple...ah, please!”

Asgore lifted the small skeleton without much trouble, slowly bringing him down on his cock, the toy’s vibrations deliciously pressing against him. Sans was so tight! Asgore held himself back from moving so Sans could adjust. He panted, nipping at the skeleton’s neck.

Toriel laid contentedly on her stomach, watching Asgore’s dick disappear into Sans’s pussy, only to be seen through the translucent flesh of his stomach as he hilted. She brought her hand up to his love handles, gently running her thumb over the flesh as her other hand moved to his thigh. 

Sans whined, the stretch burning pleasantly but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to cum, needed it so bad! He gasped when Asgore started moving, small thrusts that left him reeling. 

“Mmm, nng~.” He wished he could think enough to form words and tell Asgore to move faster. 

“Such a good boy for us,” Toriel commented, playing with his clit as she watched his blushing face. When she looked towards Asgore, she found his eyes closed and his head tucked into Sans’s neck. His hips stuttered in their thrusting, Sans whining in response. 

“Mm, look how good you make Daddy feel. He’s already close.” She flicked his clit. 

Sans opened his eyes and looked over at Asgore’s face, panting as he did so. Asgore looked stunning, a small blush on his cheeks and sweat on his brow as he gasped and arched. His teeth sunk into Sans’s shoulder, making Sans’s eye lights fizz out and a moan to slip out of his mouth. Warm cum spilled into his pussy, and Sans felt like he was in heaven. “Hnng, Da-Daddy~!” 

Toriel smirked as she torturously flicked and played with his clit. She knew how long Asgore took to come down from his high, and Sans would definitely be feeling those few seconds. She pulled the vibrator in his pussy out and then pushed it in slowly, watching as tears slipped down the skeleton’s cheeks. He looked to be beyond words, head tilted back onto Asgore’s shoulder and eyes closed. She was sure his eyes would be hearts if he opened them. 

“You look so beautiful, Sansy.” She gave a kiss to his thigh bone, practically purring as she saw him open his eyes and look down at her with dazed eye lights. He groaned as she quickened her ministrations, his skull once again taking its place against Asgore’s shoulder as his hips canted forward just slightly. 

Asgore seemed to slowly come back to himself then, smiling down at Toriel before turning his attention to Sans again. He nuzzled into the side of the skeleton’s skull before whispering an order to his Judge. “Cum for Daddy.” 

Sans screamed, spine arching and toes curling as his orgasm finally crashed through him. Stars danced in his vision as the pleasure coursed through him, and when it faded and he came back to himself, he was warm and light and smiling. 

“Are you back, Sansy baby?” Toriel asked, stroking gently across his cheekbones. 

He smiled at her tiredly, nodded slightly. “Love you.” 

He was met with two murmured replies and kisses anywhere his two lovers could reach. As he laid there giggling, he couldn’t have felt more complete.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post the rest when I get it finished. For now I have homework to finish.
> 
> Would anyone mind me just, you know, turning into a puddle? Puddles don't have homework.
> 
> Edit: IT'S FUCKING FINISHED PEEPS I CAN DIE A HAPPY AUTHOR


End file.
